yuruyurifandomcom-20200223-history
YuruYuri Episode 09
is the nineth episode of YuruYuri. It was broadcast in Japan on August 30, 2011. Synopsis Yui complains that it is hot again as Kyōko enters the room and tell it is time. She is holding a flashlight shining on her head, trying to give a ghostly presence. However, Yui gets up and takes the flashlight and moves it to under her chin, telling her that is how to do it. Kyōko asks the group for scary stories, which is the summer standard. However, she tells them that she doesn’t have any stories. They try to come up with their own but they are not really a story, although they still manage to scare Chinatsu, who tells them she can’t take a bath anymore, Kyōko offers herself, but Chinatsu declines in favour for Yui. Kyōko suggests that they try and scare Ayano and try to come up with some ideas. They ideas involving leaving stuff out in the hallway, but fear that it may be taken away by the cleaner. Yui asks Chinatsu if she likes haunted houses, she tells them that she doesn’t mind them much as when she was younger she got separated from her friends and when she tripped the ghost (person in costume) helped her to the exit. Kyōko then tells them that she once scared a ghost. They wonder if there are any real haunted houses, Kyōko tells them she believes in ghosts and UFOs, but she indecisive on Santa. Since they can’t come up with anything, Kyōko tells them that they are not going to do it. Later, they still complain it is hot. Yui tells them that the student council room is air conditioned and that they have a refrigerator. They suggest they go and visit them, with Kyōko asking if they would have rum raisin ice cream there, Yui tells her may be. Kyōko thanks her and offers her some tea. She takes the cup, but burns her hands. After having ice in their tea making it cooler and delicious, Kyōko takes her socks off to make her cooler and Yui lets her hair down which makes Chinatsu happy as she looks cute. Kyōko then remembers and removes some cold spray from her bag, which they spray on their handkerchiefs. Kyōko then asks them if they had a superpower, what would it be. Chinatsu wishes that she could fly; Akari wishes that she could talk to animals and Yui wishes she could warp; Kyōko's delusion, Yui warps without her clothes. Kyōko tells them that it is nothing compared to hers, a burglar alarm power, which she beeps when robbed; Yui tells her just to buy one from the store. Still hot, Yui calls Chinatsu over and gets her to lay her head on her lap. Kyōko then suggest going to the council room. However, Chinatsu stops them as she is doing something great. They head to the council room talking about scary stories. Yui tells them she has never seen a ghost before; Kyōko tells them all that it would be scary to open a door to find a ghost behind the door. They open the door to find a ghostly figure sitting at the council desk, which scares them. The girls wonder who the girl is sitting at the desk. Kyōko goes on about her being a ghost, which frightens Chinatsu; she then blows into her ear which makes Chinatsu take flight down the hallway, with the rest of them running after her. Akari then trips and falls over, Chinatsu thanks her as the others continue running leaving Akari behind. Back at the council room, the girl continues working as Nishigaki-sensei walks in, calling her "Matsumoto". The science teacher tells her that her experiment exploded and got told off by the principal for conducting dangerous experiments in the lab. She tells Matsumoto that experiments have their draw backs; fires and explosions are a necessary to be successful and asks her if she agrees. Matsumoto speaks nobody can hear her voice except Nishigaki-sensei; Matsumoto agrees. Ayano then enters and asks for the president’s help. She asks about filling the form, but struggles to hear Matsumoto’s response. The teacher then tells her what Matsumoto said, which amazes Ayano that Nishigaki-sensei could hear her. Chitose enters the room and greets Nishigaki-sensei, who tells her that experiment got her in trouble and that the science room is out of order for a week. Ayano is shock that Nishigaki-sensei would spend a week in the council room; Nishigaki-sensei tells it is alright by confirmation from Matsumoto, although Ayano can’t hear her. Ayano and Chitose leave the room telling Nishigaki-sensei not to blow up the room. Nishigaki-sensei starts conducting experiments in the council room whilst talking to Matsumoto about flying to and from school, also talking about testing some drugs on Matsumoto. Meanwhile, Yui, Kyōko and Chinatsu come back down the hallway and bump into Ayano and Chitose. Chinatsu tells Ayano that the council room is dangerous place, as the room explodes. Ayano rushes in and complains to Nishigaki-sensei. They search for Matsumoto, who is ok. Chinatsu points to Matsumoto as the ghost they saw earlier. Chitose tells them that she is the council president; Rise Matsumoto. She has been in the council room all the time and even went to the beach with them (although you never saw her until now). Chinatsu then screams as she feels something on her neck. It was Chitose with some rum raisin ice cream. Kyōko gets excited and takes the ice cream, which has Ayano’s name on it. Kyōko leaves as Ayano shouts at her for taking her ice cream. Ayano then stops and offers to help Matsumoto tidy the council room. Ayano then stops and asks Matsumoto what experiments that she helps Nishigaki-sensei with. Matsumoto starts to blush, leaving Ayano wonder what they actually do. Meanwhile, Yui, Kyōko and Chinatsu wonder where Akari went to. Just then, Akari, who is with Sakurako and Himawari, calls to them. She tells them that she couldn’t come to the club today as she was busy helping out the teacher with Sakurako and Himawari. The girls then start to realise who they were with, in the club room and also they left behind whilst running from the ghost (Matsumoto). The thought is too much for Chinatsu as runs off scared down the corridor as Kyōko comments that Akari has not much of a presence, even as a spirit. References *LuRa's Anime Blog (Author of the article: Kirayoshi) Navigation Category:YuruYuri Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes